From the Eyes of a Mutant
by wittyfantom12
Summary: Rated for language. A New Mutant has emerged and she's pretty hard to miss. Questions: Who will she side with? and Who can help her cope with her new "changes"?
1. A New Look

"Hey Kennedy! Wait up!" Yelled a boy of about 16 across a crowded high school hallway. A beautiful girl of about the same age pauses and turns to see her best friend Jason run at her at full force so that they could leave to hang out, it was the last day of school and they were both eager to get the Hell out of there. Just as Kennedy was about to respond, she felt an extremely uncomfortable tingle all over her body, then out of nowhere she felt something spread like vines over her entire body, and when she looked at her arms they were covered with lines of black, like some sort of weird, tribal tattoo, however this totally covered her body, face included. She looked in the locker mirror of a girl who was packing up her things just before stopping to stare at her in a strange combination of wonder and fear. When she looked into the mirror, what looked back at her was the most horrific thing she had ever seen looking right back at her. Her once shoulder length brown hair was now much longer and as black as midnight on the new moon, her face was covered with the same markings as her arms and legs, and the worst of all were her eyes, they were beyond black, they were like what black wants to be when it grows up, they actually seemed to radiate the color. She looked back at her best friend and, if possible was even more mortified than when she saw her reflection. Her best friend's face was contorted in a look of sheer and utter disgust and cold hatred, she saw out of the corner of her eyes, through which she saw surprisingly clearly considering they were black, her older brother run down the hall to see what was up and actually vomited at the sight of his freak of a sister.  
  
Kennedy's confusion and fear was suddenly totally overcome by anger at the sight of these people she had gone to school and lived with all her life, everyone that she had ever known and cared for, aside from relatives, looking at her as if she were sent from Hell and about to kill all of them or torture them for days on end. Then, as quickly as these changes occurred she felt some weird sensation at her hands like something fell out of her hands, but when she looked down what she saw freaked her out almost as much as her sudden change in appearance. Strong, black tendrils erupted from her fingertips and flung towards her brother, holding him in a bone-crushing embrace, slowly squeezing the life from him. Almost immediately the anger was replaced by more fear and confusion as she dropped her now unconscious brother to the ground as the tendrils loosened and withdrew back to her fingertips. Just then the principal decided to see what the commotion was and as soon as he saw Kennedy the first word to pass his lips was, "Mutant" Just then everyone, including Kennedy, figured out was going on. One of their very own students, one of the quiet kids they had classes with that they actually thought to be a "cool kid" had just been exposed. All of the fear and confusion were replaced by hatred, disgust, and betrayed trusts. The words "FRIEK!" and "MUTIE BASTARD!!!!" were heard all throughout the school and Kennedy knew that before the day was done everyone in the town, including her parents, would know, and she assumed his parents would be devastated and try to understand. She was dead wrong. Her parents had already put her clothes and things on their porch before she got home with a note that said that they didn't want to taint their household with a "Demon Child", as they were extremely religious, and they told her never to come back, on the back was a prayer for mercy on his soul and there was a vial of holy water, which he angrily threw through the window on the door, shattering it and the bottle all over the hall floor. 


	2. AN

Wow, ok that looked way longer before I posted. Sorry about the fact that it's all smooshed, I thought it'd be more spaced. K, that's it, next chapter as soon as I can write it. 


	3. I'm Sorry

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with school and a small job hunt. Also, this chapter is extremely sappy you've been warned. Actual characters will be introduced in later chapters; right now it's all about Kennedy. Disclaimer: I don't own x-men, I do, however, own Kennedy, so BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!!!!! Uh. woops, I mean, on! To the next chapter! ~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~  
  
Kennedy was furious. Her stupid family had just kicked her out of her stupid house and her stupid brother was even worse, he made her sicker than she could ever make him. She couldn't believe them! All because she was a little, okay, a lot different, they might as well not be family at all! Yeah, that was it, she didn't need them, and she'd live on her own and be just fine. Stupid not family in their stupid not home!  
  
Kennedy could already feel her tendrils pushing through her fingertips, but this time, rater than fighting them back, she decided to take advantage of her unique ability.  
  
It wasn't the most elaborate scheme ever, she admitted to herself, but she really didn't seem to car all that much as she tore the support beams from the porch overhang and the snapped in half like toothpicks. She had to smile as the tendrils slammed right through the pavement in the driveway and began to tear it up like it was dirt. Kennedy was stunned, she had no idea that these things were so strong, and then she couldn't help but wonder what kinds of marks they may have made on her not brother back at school. Then she thought of what marks they could make on the bastard once he got home.  
  
It was well past midnight when her "brother", Jonathan, got home and Kennedy was on the roof, waiting. She didn't even let him get halfway up the path to the door before she pounced on him with far more force that she even knew she had. With the flick of a wrist and one strong tendril, Jonathan was sent flying and crashed straight through the closed garage door.  
  
"Hello brother dear" Kennedy growled through her newfound fangs, and with a fierce, animalistic hiss, she was holding him down and beating him for all she was worth, which was quite a lot with the enhanced strength given by the strength of her tendrils. Although she thought that she was having a good time, she couldn't shake the thought that it was all too weird. Why wasn't he fighting back? Why isn't he struggling or screaming? Why isn't he at least trying to stop her? She took a moment to scream at him, tell him to fight back, and stop being a coward, but before she could even form the words in her mouth he said something that seemed to make everything go silent and all Kennedy heard was, a labored, "I'm sorry."  
  
She couldn't believe it! That little bastard just apologized! She was beating him to a bloody pulp and he apologized to her! She wanted it to be a trick, she wanted him to lash out and start beating her the way she beat him. Instead he did the one thing she was hoping he would never do, but they both knew it was exactly what she needed.  
  
He held her. She wasn't some freak, just another mutant plaguing society. She was his baby sister and nothing would ever change that, not even their parents. Kennedy sat still in his arms for a good 2 minutes before she finally broke down and cried. It had been a really rough day. The 2 of them sat there in the rubble that was the garage and they both knew that they would be there for each other forever. And as they both sat there together in silence, Jonathan's wounds, unnoticed by both of them, slowly began to heal. Apparently Kennedy wasn't the only mutant in the family. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So, what do you all think? Review already, if I don't get reviews then I don't write as much for my "oh so adoring fans" (you know you love me!) just don't be too harsh, ok? This is my first fic after all. Just a heads up, next chapter I'm going to try to introduce the actual show characters! ::gasps:: just don't get your hopes up, I'm still not sure how I'm going to do it. 


End file.
